Акромантул в малине
by Juno.ru
Summary: История о том, как Аристарх осваивал новые наблюдательные позиции. Идея фанфика принадлежит моей несравненной бете, Яд. Цикл включает: "Акромантул-дракон"; "АристарХаус"; "Акромантул в малине", "И настроение улучшилось"... SS/HG


Дело было вечером, делать было нечего... В действительности, световой день только начинался, но Аристарх решительно не мог придумать подходящую рифму с "утром". Акромантулья община в этот час изволила почивать, а бодрствовать – в более подходящее, темное время. Аристарху не спалось. Под присвист похрапывающих старших братьев он выбрался из плетеного гнезда и поковылял на прогулку, недовольно скрежеща жвалами из-за редких, но исключительно неприятных лучиков слепящего глаза светила. Даже несмотря на раздражающую нетемноту времени суток, денек радовал. Не мучайся акромантул бессонницей, не наслаждаться б натуралисту щебетом ранних суетливых пташек и слезинками росы, искрящимися на тонких травинках и трепетных листочках. Одна капелька осела на кончике его собственного жвала, и Аристарху пришлось подстраивать фасеточные глаза, чтобы разглядеть эту прелесть вблизи. Он восторженно вздохнул, и капризная росинка скатилась, исчезая в траве среди своих товарок. Акромантул испустил еще один вздох – уже разочарованный – и засеменил дальше, желая навестить ежовую полянку. Там с недавних пор появился новый обитатель – приснопамятный цветок-хищник, по-научному зовущийся Каддилупусом. Ежи такому соседству обрадовались, получив в одном стебле, так сказать, и партнера по играм, и истребителя мерзких приставучих насекомых. Да и пинать колючих стали в разы реже – молва о странном представителе флоры, подозреваемом в поедании фауны, вмиг облетела округу и лучше всяких изгородей и охранных чар защищала от бесцеремонных посетителей.

Уже подходя к поляне, Аристарх насторожился: в слаженную симфонию звуков леса вливался хрустальный девичий голосок. С минуту акромантул прислушивался, боясь поверить своему счастью – она? Подкравшись ближе, Аристарх застыл, скрытый зарослями малинника. Это действительно была она – его несбыточная мечта.

Мечта беззаботно играла в салочки с Клупом – так она уменьшительно называла то самое ходячее растение-пожиратель. Парочка самозабвенно носилась по пятачку, свободному от бурелома и торчащих из-под земли корневищ. Ежики расселись по краю импровизированной арены и яростно сопели, делая ставки на исход поединка. Ослепительно белые локоны мечты не вызывали раздражения у Аристарха – напротив, в его сознании, затуманенном невозможностью реализации фантазии, рождались сравнения с величественными благородными единорогами. Даже отсутствие витой костяшки во лбу прелестницы ничуть не умаляло ее красоты: казалось, рог переместился в изящную лапку для сотворения поразительных чудес.

Аристарх замер, как змея пред заклинателем, и неотрывно следил за феей Луны. Она и сама носила то же имя – Луна. Восьминогий соглядатай, часто предававшийся грезам над томиком мифологических сказаний, решил, что названа она в честь несомненно благоволящей ей богини: та одарила фею чарующей красотой, изяществом, ясным лазоревым взором и волшебным голосом, которым озвучивались удивительные по своей мудрости мысли.

Порою в самых смелых своих мечтаниях Аристарх воображал красавицу, подобную ей, в уютном акромантульем семейном гнездышке с трепещущими на ветру паутинками-шторками, окруженную очаровательными паучатами… Превозмогая себя, он отбрасывал эту фантазию – не годится тешиться несбыточными иллюзиями, какие прочие посчитают патологией. И если б существовала психушка для акромантулов или какой-нибудь инсекто-психиатр, быть Аристарху первым пациентом, потому что непозволительно гигантскому пауку мечтать о белой хрупкой человеческой самке. Нет, помечтать о ней вроде никто не запрещает, но только в качестве деликатеса. И не объяснить тем, кто и в более простых, очевидных вещах его ни капельки не понимает, свое восхищение не столько физическим воплощением Луны, сколько ее богатейшим внутренним миром. Аристарх отдал бы все свои книги за возможность найти паучиху, так же тонко чувствующую, столь же проницательную и мудрую, как эта девушка. Он страстно желал отыскать родственную душу в непролазной чаще отчуждения и неприятия; и от него не укрылось, что и Луна, подобно ему самому, не находит единомышленников среди своих сородичей, и лесные жители ей милее недалеких соплеменников. А восхищение ее внешней привлекательностью проистекало исключительно из тонкой душевной организации Аристарха, из его способности видеть истинную красоту во всем действительно достойном внимания. Потому он не мог удержаться и лишний раз не полюбоваться очаровательным созданием.

Предавшись невеселым размышлениям, подглядывающий не заметил, как состав действующих лиц на полянке изменился: Клуп со зрителями ушли, а к Луне присоединилась Гермиона Грейнджер, еще одна знакомая Аристарху человеческая особь. Девушки уселись на толстый низко растущий из ствола сук и принялись болтать лапками. «Эх, им бы каждой еще по четыре ходульки – ведь чем больше, тем веселее болтать», – не уставал переживать по этому поводу за людей акромантул. Но обе представительницы человеческого рода обходились данным им природой количеством конечностей: нижними покачивали, а в верхних держали сочные зеленые плоды, от которых они откусывали с аппетитным хрустом. Аристарх прислушался к беседе, прерываемой чавкающими звуками.

– И что мне с ним делать? – горестно вздохнула Гермиона.

– А с профессором что-то случилось? – нежным голоском осведомилась Луна.

– В том-то и дело: ничего не случится, – недовольно пробурчала мисс Грейнджер, – если он и дальше будет таким букой.

– Несомненно, профессором можно пугать детей, – Луна будто бы услышала только последнее слово.

– Ой, да о каких детях может идти речь, если мы даже ни разу по-человечески не целовались?

Акромантул мигом вспомнил, что значит «целоваться по-человечески», и содрогнулся от отвращения: совать друг другу в рот мокрый язык… фууууу. Странные создания!

– Знаешь, здесь неподалеку обитает стайка нарглов? А профессор уже знаком с Клупом? – светловолосая девушка продолжала говорить о чем-то своем.

– С кем? – озадаченно переспросила Гермиона.

– Клуп – Каддилупус. Он такой дружелюбный… – с обычной своей потусторонне-ангельской улыбкой сказала Луна.

– Ааа… помню, – ее собеседница вдруг повеселела и тоже блаженно заулыбалась.

«Не иначе вспомнила ночные бдения на профессорской мантии», – про себя подумал Аристарх, подметив изменения в настроении девушки.

– Почему ты о нем заговорила? – Гермиона продолжала искать зерно здравого смысла в речах подруги.

– Думаю, профессору будет интересно на него взглянуть, – Луна наконец дошла до сути дела.

– Да видел уже, правда, недолго… – мисс Грейнджер запнулась, зарумянилась и смущенно кашлянула в кулачок.

В этот момент на поляне появилось третье действующее лицо – обсуждаемый профессор собственной персоной – и с места учинило скандал:

– Я ее по всему замку ищу, а она тут… тут… яблоки ест и мух считает!

– Что-то случилось, профессор? – пролепетала ошарашенная Гермиона.

– Что-что?.. Зелье убегает – вот что, – раздраженно выплюнул Снейп.

– Так я его под консервационными чарами оставила, – попыталась оправдаться сбитая с толку ученица зельевара.

– У вас есть работа, мисс Грейнджер, и вы ее должны работать, – припечатал профессор, – а не бегать по лесам, где под каждым кустом, – тут Снейп выразительно ткнул в малинник, где скрывался акромантул, – таится опасность. Я в няньки не нанимался. Сколько раз, Салазаров василиск вас побери, нужно повторять: Запретный лес потому и запретный, что просто так здесь шастать не только не рекомендуется, а даже запрещается? Улавливаете связь: запретный – запрещено – сиди в замке. Логическая цепочка понятна? Или логика для трусов, и Гриффиндор ею гордо пренебрегает? И вас, мисс Лавгуд, это тоже касается.

Упомянутая мисс Лавгуд никак не отреагировала на реплику профессора и вообще вела себя, будто его и не было на поляне. Гермиона же внимала, периодически меняясь в лице от возрастающего удивления, зашкаливающего возмущения и нескрываемого удовольствия – Аристарх неплохо преуспел в понимании человеческой мимики. К тому моменту, как разъяренный мужчина сделал паузу, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, лицо мисс Грейнджер прояснилось, и даже мелькнула озорная усмешка, не замеченная возведшим очи горе Снейпом.

– Профессор, вы знакомы с Клупом? – вдруг очнулась Луна.

– С кем? – опешил он и, не продолжив свою тираду, судя по всему не имеющую ни конца, ни края, замер с невольно приоткрытым ртом.

– Профессор, муха залетит, – предупредительно сообщила Гермиона, честными глазами глядя на преподавателя. Насекомое и вправду летало в опасной близости от зельевара.

– Да, сэр, не объедайте Клупа, – серьезно пожурила его Луна.

– Ай-ай-ай, профессор, как вам не стыдно! Бедный Клуп, – подключилась Гермиона, давно потерявшая всякий страх перед учителем.

– Вы мне зубы не заговаривайте, несносные девчонки, – Снейп сжал кулаки и гордо выпрямился. В споре с мисс Лавгуд он не видел никакого смысла, поэтому в дальнейшем решил обращаться исключительно к Гермионе. – Объясните немедленно: почему вы здесь, когда я приказал сидеть там?

– Где, сэ-э-эр? – та усиленно изображала непонимание.

– Где-где… – профессор скрипнул зубами, – в лаборатории.

– Ну, там темно, сыро, и вы куда-то запропастились, вот я и отправилась проветриться, – объяснила девушка. – Мадам Помфри рекомендует прогулки на свежем воздухе как исключительно полезные.

Что может быть лучше темного и сырого "там", оказалось выше понимания Аристарха, тем более, Запретный лес даже днем не отличался особыми сухостью и светом. Однако наблюдатель безошибочно уловил ключевое слово в оправдании – "запропастились". Расчет оказался верен: на девицу в лесу и запропавший профессор бежит.

Какая-то еще мысль не давала покоя Аристарху, и, чтобы помочь ей сформироваться, он потянулся почесать головогрудь, да на беду выбрал для этого правую переднюю лапу, сразу за которой росла злосчастная коротковатая. Он потерял равновесие и, надо же, завалился – грузно, с треском веток малинника, с хрипом – словом, со всеми возможными спецэффектами. Столь неизящно рухнув, он затаился, присмотрелся и прислушался. Люди на поляне демонстрировали разную степень тревоги: профессор принял боевую стойку с палочкой наголо, Гермиона спрыгнула с ветки и тоже собралась защищаться, но была бесцеремонно задвинута за мужскую спину, загородившую ей весь обзор, а Луна – о, несравненная бесстрашная фея! – осталась сидеть на суку, с рассеянным интересом ожидая дальнейшего развития событий.

Аристарх посчитал за лучшее прикинуться ветошью и не подавать признаков жизни, и вообще, его здесь нет – он в домике…

– Что случилось? – прошипела Гермиона и попыталась выглянуть из-за спины профессора, при этом как будто случайно к нему прижимаясь.

Мужчина продолжал стоять статуей самому себе в полной боеготовности, только сильнее напрягся, хотя опасность появляться отказывалась напрочь.

– Профессор… – нетерпеливо подергала его за рукав ученица, не упустив случая провести ладонью по руке зельевара.

Аристарх отлично видел довольное выражение на ее мордашке, высунувшейся из-за высокой фигуры.

«И вновь ощущение опасности сыграло в пользу госпожи Любви, – удовлетворенно отметил акромантул, радуясь, что милые перестали браниться, а за утехами дело не станет. – Но я и раньше так думал, а хагридов воз с тыквами и ныне там». Он одернул себя, давя на корню романтические порывы и продолжая наблюдать.

– Думаю, это морщерогий кизляк, – сказала Луна, спрыгнула с ветки и зашагала по направлению к замку.

«И откуда она все знает?» – в который раз подивился Аристарх. Он и впрямь ненароком придавил несколько маленьких мохнатых фиолетовых существ, известных волшебному миру исключительно по старым сказкам и одному периодическому изданию.

Аристарх проводил тоскливым взглядом удаляющуюся фею. Она напомнила ему росинку – ту, что этим утром невесомым поцелуем скользнула по его жвалу и исчезла из виду – после нее также осталось какое-то удивительное, искрящееся ощущение чуда, восторг от встречи с непостижимым и недосягаемым.

Тем временем Гермиона, так и не добившись от Снейпа ответа, фыркнула, повернулась спиной к профессору и облокотилась на него. Это, кажется, вернуло того к действительности, и он резко выпрямился. Девушка замерла, прижимаясь затылком к точке между его лопаток. Аристарху даже показалось, что мисс Грейнджер, точно кошка, сейчас потрется о мужское тело головой и блаженно зажмурится.

– Что вы делаете? – сквозь зубы спросил Снейп.

– Слежу, чтобы враг не напал с тыла, – стараясь говорить со всей возможной серьезностью, ответила Гермиона.

– Какой враг? – пробурчал профессор, тем не менее, не оглядываясь и вообще не шевелясь.

– Любой, – спокойно пояснила мисс Грейнджер.

Снейп пожелал взглянуть нахалке в лицо и резко развернулся, тем самым застав девушку врасплох: она по инерции полетела назад, но была невольно поймана профессором и притиснута к его груди. Как-то сами собою его руки заключили Гермиону в кольцо, а та, не растерявшись, накрыла мужские ладони своими, не давая их убрать. Совершенно естественно подбородок Снейпа уперся в кудрявую девичью макушку.

Аристарх с умилением наблюдал за играми людей и восхищенно ахнул: они настолько друг другу подходили, словно составляли единое существо. «И у этого существа восемь лап», – заметил акромантул.

Прочистив горло, Снейп с легкой хрипотцой в голосе сказал:

– Нам пора возвращаться в замок.

Гермиона только кивнула.

– Почему же вы стоите? – с притворным неудовольствием проворчал он.

– Стерегу вас, – ответила девушка.

– Стережете? Меня? Зачем? – зельевар удивленно посмотрел вниз, на ее макушку.

– Кто-то должен стеречь ваши тылы, чтобы вы могли делать свою работу, – искренне, с глубокой верой в свои слова сказала Гермиона.

– Дерзкая девчонка, – профессор отрывисто рассмеялся и уткнулся носом в ее волосы, делая глубокий вдох. – Нас многое разделяет, – пробормотал он.

– Только одежда, – Гермиона кокетливо дернула плечиком.

– Нет, мы слишком разные, – Снейпа начала раздражать непонятливость гриффиндорки.

«О чем это он говорит? Вроде умный человек, а туда же», – горько подумал Аристарх. Чувства его взбунтовались: вот стоят два существа одного биологического вида, испытывающие взаимную любовь, но до сих пор не составившие пару или, как принято у людей, не ставшие семьей! Аристарх их решительно не понимал и дал себе зарок исправить досадное недоразумение, творимое людьми, запутавшимися в сетях собственных заблуждений. Коли ему, невезучему отпрыску Арагога, не видать счастья в личной жизни, как своего брюха, то пусть хоть замечательный во всех отношениях черный человек получит по заслугам.

Пока акромантул размышлял, лежа под кустами малины, ставшими едва ли не родными, парочка пришла в движение. Профессор вдруг подпрыгнул и резко двинул тазом, еще теснее прижав к себе Гермиону. Та, удивленная, завертела головой, пытаясь заглянуть мужчине в лицо, на котором она увидела выражение полной растерянности и легкой обиды. Тут уже девушка перепугалась не на шутку и решила подвергнуть зельевара внимательнейшему осмотру на предмет каких-либо повреждений, для чего ей нужно было повернуться, но Снейп также крутанулся на месте, и они снова стояли паровозиком.

– Что случилось? – спросила мисс Грейнджер.

«Вопрос дня», – с внезапной веселостью подумал Аристарх.

– Меня что-то поразило, – лаконично ответил профессор.

– Порыв страсти? – допытывалась Гермиона. – Куда и что? – она настаивала на подробностях.

– Вас это не должно касаться, – не отступался Снейп.

«Не должно меня касаться, но касается», – мечтательно зажмурилась девушка, но прокрутив в уме события последних минут, припомнила, как именно дернулся стоящий к ней вплотную мужчина.

– Сюда? – она, не подумав, положила руку на за…-тянутую в черную ткань пострадавшую часть тела профессора.

Снейп подскочил с той же прытью, что и в первый раз, но теперь не от боли, а от удивления и прочих праведных чувств.

«Ишь, взвился! – посмеивался Аристарх. – Неужто она и жалиться умеет?»

– Как вы смеете? – возопил профессор, будто потерпевший.

До Гермионы дошло, на что она осмелилась. Ее щеки вмиг залил густой румянец, и она недоуменно уставилась на свою ладонь, словно ища там подсказку.

– Ну, я… э-э-э… пойду. Обед скоро, – пролепетала возмутительница спокойствия и рванула по направлению к замку.

– Куда? – рявкнул Снейп, и девушка замерла. – За мной! – скомандовал профессор и, обойдя Гермиону, широким шагом двинулся к школе, бормоча себе под нос:

– Ни на секунду нельзя оставить! То вляпается в проклятую паутину, то монструозный цветок найдет… И самому оставаться с ней опасно – руки распускать вздумала, нахалка! Слышите, – сказал он, снова обращаясь к девушке, – Гриффиндор – это диагноз! Я вас к доктору Хаусу отошлю как особо запущенный и неизвестный случай!

Аристарх дождался, пока они скроются из виду, и, наконец, смог выбраться из засады. Его терзало любопытство: что же такое атаковало и поразило профессора. На поляне акромантул огляделся и почти сразу обнаружил агрессора – им оказался обычный бешеный огурец, растение со скверной репутацией: в самый неожиданный момент оно взрывалось и выстреливало семенами с невиданной меткостью, заставлявшей предположить у него зачатки разума.

Удовлетворившись разрешением последней на этот день загадки, Аристарх побрел домой, чтобы вернуться, пока семейство не пробудилось и не учинило разбирушку, дескать, снова не спал, как все, бродил незнамо где, и тому подобное по полной программе непонимания и оскорблений… Нет уж, его и так считают чудаком.

Пытаясь отвлечься, Аристарх напевал на ходу сочиненный стишок:

Что случилось, что случилось?

Аристарх упал в малину.

Что случилось, что случилось?

Огурец стрелял в мужчину.


End file.
